


Lumières artificielles

by malurette



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Suicide, obscure canon character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les lumières de la nuit remplacent les véritables étoiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumières artificielles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Lumières artificielles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tōkyō Babylon  
>  **Personnage :** Kato Kazue ( _Obscure Canon Character_ )  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish tirant sur le tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité :** tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Tokyo, ville de lumière et de zones d’ombre... tout n’y est pas reluisant. Mademoiselle Kato Kazue vivait dans un quartier peu recommandable, qu’elle trouvait terrifiant après la tombée de la nuit. Entre les pervers et les malfrats, combien de gens honnêtes autour d’une jeune fille sans défense ?  
Mais elle n’avait les moyens ni d’habiter ailleurs ni de travailler à de meilleurs horaires. Portée par l’espoir de réussir et de s’en sortir, elle supportait ce qu’il fallait, puisqu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix.

Elle rêvait d’être une star mais n’était pas la seule. En attendant sa chance de briller, elle économisait sou à sou pour, de temps en temps, s’offrir juste un peu de rêve : monter à la Tour de Tokyo contempler les lumières de la ville sous le ciel de nuit. Une galaxie de vie et de couleurs scintillant sous ses yeux, et dans ces moments-là c’était si jolie que ça n’était plus si grave qu’elle n’en fasse pas partie.  
Elle n’a jamais pu voir les étoiles de sa fenêtre, blâmant les tristes bâtiments qui lui cachaient le ciel. Pauvre innocente ! Même au sommet du plus haut bâtiment, même au dernier étage de la tour, sans plus d’obstacle à l’horizon, elle ne les aurait jamais vues. Étourdie par les lumières artificielles de la mégalopole, jamais elle ne s’est aperçue comme elles éclipsaient les véritables étoiles. Même par nuit claire et sans nuage, il ne reste plus beaucoup d’étoiles dont la lueur soit encore capable de rivaliser avec la pollution lumineuse. 

Si elle avait pris le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel et constaté que même dans les quartiers d’affaires les plus luxueux, visités dans sa chasse aux producteurs, il ne vaudrait jamais, jamais, celui de sa petite ville natale qu’elle trouvait pourtant si minable... elle voulait vivre dans un monde de théâtre et d’artifices, c’est vrai ! Mais si elle avait pris juste un peu de temps pour s’apercevoir de l’étendue de la fausseté de cette ville, peut-être aurait-elle su reconsidérer ses projets d’avenir et le prix de ses rêves et de sa vie avant de commettre l’irréparable ?


End file.
